smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Handy's Proposal To Gadget
"Handy's Proposal To Gadget" is a mini-story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. The Story Handy and Gadget had spent time together at the beach on Smurfette Island one night just staring out into the ocean when Gadget asked Handy something. "There's someone out there that you do miss, isn't there?" "Huh? Oh, yes, Gadget, there's somebody that I always think about whenever I look out into the ocean," Handy answered. "My old girlfriend Marina." "Marina? I thought there was no other adult Smurf in the village besides the one you call Smurfette," Gadget said. "Marina wasn't a Smurf, Gadget," Handy said. "She was a mermaid who smurfed into my life more than ten years ago, when she smurfed up the River Smurf to look for lilyroot for her father King Aquarius, who was sick. She was so beautiful that I would smurf anything for her." "But you knew that neither of you could live in each other's world," Gadget guessed. "I tried to visit her world in Atlantica, really," Handy said. "It's just unfortunate that she could only live in the water like I could only live on land. I thought someday that Papa Smurf would find a way that the two of us could finally smurf together, but the next time I met her, she was already smurfing in love with someone else...a Snorkelian by the name of Dylan." "Oh, I'm so sorry that happened to you, Handy," Gadget said. "She never knew that I have smurfed something special for her which I have right here," Handy said as he pulled out a necklace with a blue heart-shaped diamond pendant. "It's called the Heart Of The Ocean, and I was hoping to smurf it to her the next time that we would meet, as husband and wife." Gadget took a look at the necklace with the pendant. "It's so beautiful and well-smurfed, Handy. I could see that this Marina would have been happy with it." "Well, I was thinking if I was going to ask you a very important question, that you might want to smurf this, because I have a feeling that's what Marina would have wanted if she was here with us right now," Handy said. "You...want me to wear this?" Gadget said, sounding surprised. "Oh, but I couldn't. It just wouldn't be right...I mean, this was meant for your first love." "I know, Gadget," Handy said. "But I can't keep smurfing on to what I wanted yesterday. That's why I have to ask you...would you please be my wife?" "Your wife?" Gadget said, sounding even more surprised. "Why, Handy, I would be delighted to share my future with you." "You don't have to wear the necklace if you don't want to, Gadget," Handy said. "I just thought that you might want to have it since I have nobody else to smurf it to." "Oh, don't be silly, Handy," Gadget said. "Here, help me with the necklace." She leaned her head forward as Handy helped put the necklace on her. "There, now how do I look?" Handy took a good look at her wearing the necklace. "I think you look absosmurfly beautiful wearing it," he said very sincerely. "The other Smurfettes are going to be so jealous to see me smurfing this thing, Handy," Gadget said. "If we do get married, I want to be smurfing this thing at the ceremony." "Whatever you want, Gadget, just as long as you're happy," Handy said as he embraced her and gave her a long kiss on the mouth. When the kiss ended, Gadget looked out on the water and saw a bit of a splash rising up. "I think that Marina's out there smurfing at us right now, Handy," she commented. "I just hope that she's happy with us as she's happy right now with Dylan, Gadget," Handy said as the two of them continued to watch the ocean. Notes * The Heart Of The Ocean is based on a similar necklace from the 1997 movie Titanic. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles